


New Wolf A novel to Forced Love

by Scarlett_BlackRose



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), The Wolves of Mercy Falls - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_BlackRose/pseuds/Scarlett_BlackRose
Summary: What if you were like Adrienne Rose. She was kidnapped by a man in the forest then forced to mate with him. Later to find out that their midnight kiss turned her into a wolf. She never thought that her mate would be a wolf or that he would turn her into one also. The second book to Forced Love!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Wolf

I shook containing my scream. I heard Daniel outside in the yard. He was by the window and I could sense his presence. I wasn’t facing the window though. I couldn’t see his wolf form again no matter how hard I tried. I couldn’t hear his thoughts anymore. He had broken the tie once again. Though I had a feeling that he could hear mine.  
Tears streamed my face and laid there closing my eyes willing myself to stop crying. His presence was now outside the door. He wouldn’t come in, but I knew that he was there. That he could hear my sobs though the door. I finally calmed down and contained my cries. Once I did I could hear the voices in my head again. I grew angrier as they got louder and I tried to ignore them. 

Adrienne. You can’t ignore us so don’t try to because you will just fail. Listen to us now or forever lose your memory. Sooner or later your memory will be erased. You will not remember anything that happened. You will not remember Daniel or anything that he did to you. It will be your job to remember who you are and why you were there in the first place. This might be a test and it might not be a test. Your sister has been informed about this and cannot send you any notes on who you are. If you wish to pass this dangerous test then you will listen to every word we say from now on. If you fail then you will die and be lonely. 

Daniel must’ve heard because he came in and shook my shoulder. I winced and he stopped knowing now that I was awake. He made me face him. My eyes were still closed and I didn’t want to open them for fear of what I would see. He sat down and held me to his body. I shook still afraid. He laid down beside me laying my head on his chest. I kept my mouth shut not wanting to talk or open it.  
“I’m sorry Adrienne. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t know that this would happen to you.” I heard him. This was what? The tenth time he had apologised to me. Why did he have to apologise so much?  
His warmth made me shake for a minute. It had been a while since I had felt his warmth against my skin. I sighed and he moved closer to me. I felt his hand move to my mouth and open it against my will. He sighed moving his hand away and I didn’t move. Even though I wanted to.  
I bit the inside of my lip drawing blood. Blood flowed through my mouth then quickly went away. “You're scared,” he said calmly. He knew? Of course he knew. I nodded reluctantly and he sighed. “You’ll be okay. Trust me.” I moved closer to him and I felt the warmth of his smile for a moment. Then the voices came back and I frowned.

It’s closer than you think now. You're about to forget everything that you have ever known. Daniel, your family, your new friends, your love, everything. It will come back later on though. You’ll remember either one way or another. Be prepared Adrienne it’s coming. 

A tear rolled down my face and he growled deeply. He had heard them because he could hear my thoughts. Suddenly my mind went blank and everything went black.


	2. Daniel?

Chapter 2  
Daniel?

I felt hands shaking me awake. I squinted in the light of the room. It was so bright. I heard a name being said. “Adrienne, Adrienne come on wake up.” The shaking stopped and I blinked trying to remember. Was that my name?   
I looked up to see a man standing before me. He had bright green eyes and a pale face. His hair was a dark brown with bangs hanging almost covering his eyes. He looked at me with worry and helped me sit up. I closed my eyes holding my head. I couldn’t remember anything that had happened. All I could remember was my name. Adrienne. What had just happened? Where was I? All of a sudden everything had just went black then nothing, but blackness came. Then I couldn’t remember a single thing that happened.   
He brought me out of my thoughts by shaking my shoulders again. I looked at him in confusion. He sighed sitting beside me on the bed. “Adrienne do you remember me?” He asked softly and I shook my head no. “It starts with a D.” He said and a flash came back to me.   
“D-Daniel?” I asked quietly and he nodded smiling.   
“Do you remember anything else?” I closed my eyes and put my head down. I shook my head no. He sighed and looked away. I kept looking down. I didn’t know what had happened, but sooner or later I would find out. Even if it killed me.   
“Adrienne?” He asked looking back at me just as I started to breath heavily. I tried to ignore the pain in my head, but it kept getting worse. I held my head and closed my eyes as tears hit the sheets around me.


	3. Tears

Chapter 3  
Tears

I held my head wanting to scream. Daniel moved closer trying to calm me down. Nothing worked it just got worse when I tried to make it stop. Finally everything stopped and tears ran down my face. It soaked my sheets and pants. He held me close trying to get me to stop crying.   
“Adrienne you’ll be okay. You’ll remember we’ll get through this together.” He looked down and kissed my forehead. I didn’t move and he held me closer making me lay down. I couldn’t remember who he was exactly, but I had a feeling that he was here for a reason. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, but I knew him from somewhere.   
He made my hand touch my neck. I felt four prick marks by each other on my neck and looked at him confused for a minute. Then it happened I could hear his thoughts.

Adrienne I know you can hear my thoughts. Can you remember anything about that? Please remember for me and for everyone that knew you. Please, Please.

Then it happened instant pain shot through my head again. I put one hand to my mouth to keep from screaming and the other on my head. Daniel looked at me fully alert of what was happening. What was going on? Why did my head hurt so much when someone tried to remind me of things? He left the room and the pain went away. I breathed heavily and laid back down trying to calm down. I fell into a deep sleep not wanting to awake.


	4. I can't do it!

Chapter 4  
I can’t do it!

I cried silently in my sleep. My dream it had to do with people I didn’t know. I think it was my mom, but I wasn’t for sure. She was standing next to what looked my father. I was with them and an older girl was also. She looked like me. Golden Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and red lips. I stared at her and tried to think of where I had seen her from. Then it came to me the dream kept going on. I think it was my sister. She was taken away by a few men that had handcuffs on them. She was screaming and my father ran after her. My mother held her hands in front of my eyes.  
She was saying something to me. ‘Adrienne we will keep you safe. You will not remember any of this soon.’ I listened and watched. My sister was struggling as they dragged her into the woods. Tears streamed my face as I asked my mother what she was being taken for.   
‘Adrienne they want her for what she can do. You cannot do it yet and hopefully you will never be able to because, if you can ever do it then you will end up like your sister. Don’t worry though Raven will come back soon. She will find you again someday Adrienne. Once you remember at least.’ Then everything went black and I woke up in the same room I was in when I fell asleep.   
Daniel was sitting next to me. He looked up and looked at me our green eyes locking as we stared at each other.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked silently and I tried to remember when I did I didn’t know if I should tell him or not. “You can tell me Adrienne I am not going to hurt you or whoever your sister is.” I nodded and started talking.   
“I think it was just a dream, but in the dream I was standing by a woman that looked like she could’ve been my mother. She was trying to hold back what seemed like my father. I think it was my sister, but I never remembered having a sister. Two men were dragging her into the forest. They had skull chains and they had her pulling her against her will. My father was trying to get her back and trying to stop them. My mother said something to me. She said, ‘Adrienne we will keep you safe. You will not remember any of this soon.’ Then my sister was struggling as they dragged her into the woods.   
“I asked my mother what she was being taken for. She replied softly, ‘Adrienne they want her for what she can do. You cannot do it yet and hopefully you will never be able to, because if you can ever do it you will end up like your sister. Don’t worry though Raven will come back soon. She will find you again someday Adrienne. Once you remember at least.’ Then everything disappeared.” I said softly looking down. He stared at me and looked down.   
“You think that your sister’s name was Raven?”   
“Yes or at least that is what I remembered about it.” He nodded and looked at me with worry.   
“Adrienne it might of just been a dream.”  
“But, it felt like it had actually happened. It was like I couldn’t remember it from then, but when she said someday I would remember again. I was so confused, but I knew that it couldn’t have been just a dream.” I said and looked down fiddling with my charms. He looked at me confused and I didn’t look up.   
“So you can remember that, but not anything else?” I shook my head no and he sighed heavily. “Okay well come on.” He grabbed my hand and I got up confused. I stumbled a little, but otherwise I could walk just fine.   
“Where are we going?” I asked as he pulled me outside. I shielded my eyes for a moment getting used to the sun.   
“Somewhere where you might remember things.” I gave him a questioning look then my head hurt again. I fell holding my head and this time is was worse than it had ever been before. I cried and he ran over. I saw a girl in the shadows and she watched gasping.


	5. Memory Shocks

Chapter 5  
Memory Shocks

Finally the pain calmed and Daniel helped me to my feet. I looked at him trying to make out his face again. “Maybe that was a bad idea.” He said guiltily.   
“Nooo really?” I said sarcastically and we both started laughing. He put a his hand in mine our fingers lacing perfectly together as one.   
“Sorry,” he said and looked down.   
“For what?” I asked and a small flash came through my mind. I remembered the way his lips felt on my skin and lips as if I could feel it again. A warmth went through me as it shocked me lightly. I cringed.   
“For everything.” I nodded and he pulled me forward. Suddenly I stopped and steadied my hand on a tree so that I wouldn’t lose balance. He turned around as I sank to the ground. My eyes fluttered shut. Flashes came through me and it shocked me. Every time a shock hit my body I cringed.  
I remembered things that weren’t even part of me anymore. It was like I had forgotten about them so long ago that they were erased completely. I went into a small dream. 

“Adrienne don’t go near those.” My mother had said to me that evening. I frowned and looked at her with sadness. “You know better now stay here I will be right back.” She had gone inside the house for a moment. I looked into the shadows seeing a small movement. I moved toward it looking back to see if she was still there. I smiled when she wasn’t and disappeared swallowed into the shadows.   
My eyes had darted around confused until I saw a brown wolf watching me. I didn’t know if it was a girl or a boy. It was in attack position. I moved toward it my hand out. “I’m not going to hurt you.” I said calmly and it moved forward I jumped back startled then laughed at myself. I knew it was just a habit. It stayed where it was until I was standing before it. I bent down slowly as it calmed and looked at me with curious eyes.   
I smiled and moved my hand up to pat it’s forehead. It growled and I pulled away. “It’s okay I won’t hurt you I promise.” Just then another wolf had come out pouncing on my body. I stayed there laying on the ground watching its movements with caution. It was a black and brown what. It had brown over one eye both eyes were yellow. It was growling with anger and I cringed. The other wolf had jumped on top of it sending the both flying and landing heavily on the ground.   
I watched as I got up onto my knees. They both turned into humans and fought each other. The brown one was a girl and the black and brown one was a boy. They were wrestling violently. Then I felt an arm pull me back towards the house. My mother dragged me in the house locking the doors and looked at me with anger.   
“I thought I told you not to go in there!” She yelled and I cringed. I had never heard her yell before. She sighed. “I’m sorry, but you’ll have to forget what just happened.”   
Then it ended just as another one came shocking my body violently. 

“ADRIENNE!” A voice called for me as I stood in the middle of a clearing in the woods. I saw small movements in the shadows that made me look every which way at once. I heard low growls and fear washed through my body, but it quickly went away. I knew that they wouldn’t hurt me. I saw two wolves come out one was all black and the other one was as white as snow. The black one moved on top of my small and fragile body. It bit my arm and tried to tear it. I saw my sister run forward with an arrow and shoot the wolf. She grabbed me quickly running away from the clearing.   
She stopped just outside the woods and looked at my wound. “God Adrienne you little …..” She stopped at that and wrapped my arm. “Forget.” She said and everything went black.  
Just as quickly as the second memory another one came. Shocking my body even more violently than before.

I played at the edge of a cliff. I dangled my feet off of the edge and heard a small noise behind me. I didn’t dare to look back not afraid of what it was. I stopped singing and prepared myself. Nothing came for a while and I sighed with relief. Just as I calmed a nudge pushed me over. I clung to the edge my eyes wide. Tears stung my eyes as a wolf stood above me. It was as white as snow. I thought that I had seen it before, but didn’t know from where. It growled and stepped on my hand. I winced trying hard not to let go.   
Finally my hand gave in and I only had one hand to hold myself up. I winced as it stomped on my other hand. I heard a crack as if my wrist were breaking. I let go falling away from the edge. The water hit me hard as I plunged into the cold. I shivered and sank to the bottom. I held my wrist in pain. Then looked at the shattered bone. I was beginning to fall asleep when a hand grabbed my waist pulling me up violently.   
My father stood there patting my back as I coughed. He sighed. “Adrienne what are we going to do with you?” It wasn’t a question. He wrapped my wrist and everything went black once again. My father had told me that I had broken my wrist by falling from my bed.   
I woke up with a start. Daniel knelt beside me worry crossed his face. I held my waist. I felt like I was bleeding when I looked down I was bleeding.   
“Adrienne what was that?” I tried to think of what to say.  
“I know that I forgot everything, but the memories I just had were forgotten long ago and erased completely.” I heard a gasp in the shadows and moved my head towards them. A girl back away slowly then turning to run. Daniel ran after her and I stopped him grabbing his arm. He stopped and looked at me.


	6. Voices

Chapter 6  
Voices

Pain stung my head and the voices were back. I listened reluctantly though I knew that if I didn’t it would get worse. 

Adrienne Congrats you passed your test. You remembered things that you couldn’t remember before. That is what we wanted. Your memory will come back soon. Those certain things you were not supposed to know before, but now you can know them. You are a wolf just like your entire family before you. It is in your bloodline. Your sister is watching you and will soon also show herself. We will remind you of your past throughout the day and by the end of the day you should remember. 

They went away as quickly as they had come. What did they mean by that? This didn’t make sense well not at the moment it didn’t. I sighed as he helped me to my feet. “What did they say?” He asked and looked away like he was afraid.  
“Just that I remembered things that I was forced to forget a long time ago. Stuff that I shouldn’t have known then, but should know now.” He nodded and watched me carefully. Did he not trust me? I know I lost my memory, but he can stop looking at me like I am completely insane!  
“You're not insane.” He said smiling. I rolled my eyes.  
“Then stop looking at me like I am!” I exclaimed half laughing. It was his turn to roll his eyes at me now. I stopped hearing them again.

Adrienne his name is Daniel. He is a wolf. He took you. You fell in love with him.

That was all they said I smiled. Daniel looked at me like I was insane again.  
“Stop that!” I exclaimed in a mocking voice. He laughed until I kissed him gently. He looked at me surprised. “Don’t be so surprised you kissed me now I get to kiss you.” He looked away blushing I started laughing. He punched me in the arm and I laughed harder. “Your face is even redder than it was a minute ago.” I laughed.  
“Shut up Adrienne.” He pulled my hand and we started walking again. I stopped hearing the helpful voices. 

The bite marks Adrienne. Feel your neck. When you do memory shocks will come back. He kidnapped you for a reason yet you love him and you are still with him.

Without thinking I moved my hand up to my neck and felt the four prick marks. A shock went through me and I collapsed. 

 

I had been in the woods walking calmly. I walked further and further until I came across a boy. He had skull chains and torture chains on his wrists. His eyes a bright green with dark brown hair that hung in his eyes. His pale face had a wicked smile on it. He asked me my name and I replied. “Perfect.” He had said right before he grabbed my body. I struggled and broke free running towards the swamp. I knew that I wasn’t supposed to go there, but it was the only place to run.  
I could hear him running up behind me. I slowed my legs getting stuck in the swamp. I heard a laugh as he came up behind me pulling out the skull chain. I looked down to see keys dangling from his pants. The skulls weren’t fake though they were real. My wrists bled as he pulled me along. Everything went black there. Another flash came. 

I was in chains in some sort of basement. The basement was covered in blood with bodies of decaying girls all over. He came down asking me to kiss him. When I said no he started to demand it. When I said no again he violently kissed me unchaining my hands. I fell and he grabbed me pushing my body up against the wall. The dream stopped there. 

We were in a room he was on top of me and he was violently kissing my body. I whimpered in pain as my body began to bruise. Another dream came as quickly as the other one.

He was a wolf now and attacking me until he backed away into the shadows again. I heard someone fall on the floor and heavy breathing. He had lost control. He got up and ran upstairs. Did he know that I was down here? I heard my name being called loudly. Then I heard someone run down the stairs. I was crying in pain though most of my body was numb. His eyes widened as he ran over and held me close to him.  
“I’m sorry,” he said and went upstairs with me. He washed my wounds cleaned and wrapped them. Everything went black.  
Another one came just like the last. 

He had me pinned to the bed and was blushing. He had unbuttoned my shirt and he took his off also throwing them both across the room. He kissed up and down my body gently. He moved me on top of him then moved back on top of me. I remembered laughing.  
“You like this?” He had asked and I bit my lip.  
“Shut up.” I whispered and he stopped for a while. I whispered softly “don’t stop.” He looked at me then smiled his fangs showing proudly like they had before. He pricked my neck softly before plunging them into my flesh. I gasped for breath as he plunged them in deeper than before. Everything became blurry. A minute later he finally pulled back a hand on my cheek.  
“I’m sorry I had to.” He whispered and everything went black. 

One more came.  
I woke up in pain. Daniel wasn’t here yet and I put a hand over my mouth the contain my scream. I felt my teeth and they were sharper and longer. I gasped almost screaming.  
Finally I woke up and Daniel was sitting beside me. I was in his lap as he leaned against a tree. “Calm down,” he whispered and I did. He held me closer to him not wanting to let go. I heard his thoughts again and it pleased me. 

Adrienne I’m sorry again for everything. I feel like I caused this. This is all my fault I wish sometimes that we had never met. Maybe you could still be with your family if we hadn’t. You wouldn’t have to go through all of this anymore if you went back. Everything would’ve been different if you were never here that is what I think. Maybe you should just leave. 

I punched him in the arm and he looked at me his eyes wide. Pain showed in the corner of his eye. “Say that again and it will hurt even more.” I said and he sighed. “Don’t make me,” I said and he laughed silently. I smiled warmly.


	7. Smiling Again

Chapter 7  
Smiling Again

He helped me off the ground slowly and I brushed myself off. “God I would kill you right now if I didn’t love you.” I said smiling.   
“And why is that?”   
“What you said. You do realize I could hear you don’t you?” He looked down.   
“Actually I really wasn’t aware that you could hear me.” I laughed and pulled him close to me.   
“Really well a matter of fact. I could hear you and that kind of made me a little pissed off.” He laughed and he started to apologize.   
“I’m s….” I cut him off before he could finish.   
“Shh.” I said and pulled him into a kiss. “Don’t talk.” I said and he laughed silently. I stopped and looked at him my arms around his neck and his hands around my waist.   
“Let me guess, that was just to shut me up?”   
“Noooo… not at all.” I said and he shook his head rolling his eyes. “I love being sarcastic with you.” He smiled and we walked to the shadowy parts.


	8. New Letter

Chapter 8  
New Letter

He pushed my body against a tree and pinned me there. I laughed in my head as he did. He smiled a wicked grin. Though I knew it didn’t mean anything. I moved my arms out of his grasp. His eyes glowed in the moonlight. He leaned in to kiss me. I moved quickly climbing into the tree unnoticed by him. He looked around and I sat there laughing.   
“Adrienne where did you go?” He asked curiously and I didn’t move.   
“Why don’t you look up dork.” I said after a few minutes. He looked up and rolled his eyes again. I laughed as he grabbed my foot pulling me down. I gasped until he caught me around the waist. He started to unbutton my shirt when I looked around. “Why don’t we take this back to the cabin.” I said and he agreed. He grabbed my waist and threw me into the air and catching me in his arms.   
“Wow real mature.” I said and I rolled my eyes. I calmed down as he walked silently. Finally breaking the silence.   
“I know right?” It wasn’t a question. I laughed and leaned my head on his arm. I kept my eyes open just in case.   
“Why carry me I can walk.” I said and he smiled.   
“I don’t want you to fall.” He said quietly.   
“I won’t fall. I am the queen of balance.” I made a small dramatic pose that sent us both laughing so hard that I couldn’t breath.   
“Really well I’m your king.” He said calming down.   
“Wow Sherlock way to point out the obvious.” I said and he laughed again. I loved the way his laugh sounded to me. It was like music to my ears a beautiful tune that was meant only for me. We came back to the cabin and he opened the door. When he put me down and we walked in everything was broken like someone was looking for something or someone. I gasped and he walked in. He looked like he was angry now though he knew how to control himself better around me.   
He grabbed my hand and we ran to the room. I gasped. My clothes were scattered all over the floor. The bed was broken and the sheets were scattered everywhere. The chair that had once been there was now in shattered pieces all over the floor. I saw a small note and ran over grabbing it before Daniel could. I read it outloud to him. 

 

Dear Daniel and Adrienne,   
Daniel we know you have her. We know what you did and we know all about her family bloodline. We are the ones that had taken her sister a long time ago. She was meant to forget that, but in the forest we saw that the memories had come back to her. They were never supposed to return, but I guess that is long gone now. She wasn’t supposed to know anything about her past or family not even herself. She wasn’t supposed to know what she was capable of and you did this.   
Adrienne, you were never to know about who we were and who your sister was. We found the notes that she has been leaving you. We are looking for her and next we will look for you. No one can protect you and you must know this now. Be sure to be prepared for our arrival because it won’t be far.   
~ Death Takers


	9. Sister?

Chapter 9  
Sister?

He looked at me curiously and I shrugged. I ripped the note in half and stuffed the remains in my pocket so that no one would see it. Daniel nodded and I looked around. Some of my clothes were torn. I saw a small picture on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. It was of my parents in the woods looking for me. I gasped dropping it quickly. I stumbled into the back wall a tear ran down my face. They were bleeding and clothes scratched with blood and knives. Daniel picked it up and looked down.   
I was suddenly angry at whoever came here, left the note, and took the picture of my parents. Daniel came over sitting beside me and holding me to him. I knew that he was just trying to calm me down, but it didn’t seem like it was working.   
“Adrienne don’t worry we’ll find them.” I nodded and he helped me to my feet. I grabbed the picture calmly from his hand and put it in my pocket making sure not to rip or wrinkle it. He started walking out of the house and I followed behind him. I wiped the tear from my eye and made sure that the blade I had put in my boot earlier was still there. When I felt it there I calmed knowing at least I had some kind of protection.   
Daniel looked back at me and stopped letting me catch up to him. I didn’t run though, I didn’t really feel like running at all anymore. I bit the inside of my lip.  
“Careful don’t bite down too hard you’ll pierce it. I learned that the hard way.” I rolled my eyes suddenly smiling again. I stopped biting my lip and watched his movement. I suddenly missed the way his lips felt on my skin again. I heard him laugh.   
“Shut up!” I exclaimed and punched his arm. He held it for a minute and I smiled.   
“You could at least try and not break my arm right now.” He let go, but I could tell he was still in pain. I laughed.   
“But it’s so fun.” He laughed with me. I saw a movement in the shadows and turned that way. Daniel hadn’t seen it yet. He kept walking not knowing that I had stopped yet. Daniel finally stopped looking at me.   
“What is it?” He asked worried, but not moving towards me.   
“Nothing I just have to stop for a minute. Keep going I’ll catch up.” He hesitated, but gave in and started walking. Once he was out of sight I moved towards the shadows. Watching as they swallowed me into their depths.   
A while back I probably wouldn’t have been able to see, but now everything was clear. It wasn’t all black and I was suddenly happy that I had become something that I had once not wanted to become. I heard a noise and turned to my right. A girl stood there she was trying to move away. She had my golden brown hair, pale face, green eyes with a hint of yellow now. She wore all black with the same combat boots. She was older than me, but we looked exactly the same.   
I didn’t know exactly who she was, but something inside of me did. “Raven?” I surprised myself by knowing her name. She looked at me as surprised as I was. I didn’t know why I said it, but it just came out.   
“Adrienne?” She asked moving towards me. I nodded a tear strolling down my face as she pulled me into a hug. She wasn’t much taller than me, but only by 3 inches. She pulled back looking at me for a moment. “God, what the hell are you doing here?!” She exclaimed in a question. I really I thought that I would at least get a hello?   
“Uh that is your first impression on your little sister after 8 years wow you really need to work on that. I thought I would at least get a hello.” I said sarcastically she laughed a little making me smile.   
“Fine. Hello now what the hell are you doing here?!” I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily as she sat down with me.   
“Not very much time to explain Daniel is going to come back looking for me because I told him to go ahead and I would catch up. Hard to explain though.”   
“Just tell me!” She exclaimed softly.   
“I was first walking in the forest when Daniel had come along. Not very much to say about that though. Kidnapped or whatever. Daniel had intended on killing me, but instead he made me mate with him. Basically from that point he gave me the choice to leave but, I never did. Wait wouldn’t you know this you sent me the letters?” She looked confused for a moment then remembered.   
“Oh yeah sorry I forgot about that. So what are you doing now?”   
“You saw me gain my memory back right?” She nodded. “Well we went back to the cabin and it had been torn apart. In the room I stayed in and sometimes Daniel stayed in, everything was scattered and broken or torn. The people who took you 8 years ago. Well one they are looking for you again. And two they are going to get me too. Apparently.”   
“God, Dammit!” She said almost to herself. “I thought I got rid of them.”   
“Well I guess not.” She sighed heavily with worry then looked at my confused expression.   
“I will come with you guys, but one it’s only to keep me safe and two it’s to keep you safe. You don’t know who they are and what they’re capable of, but I do.” I nodded.   
“Uh what about Daniel?” I asked worried about what he would do to her.   
“Just, don’t let him kill me or there is going to be an ugly wolf fight.” I nodded about understanding. That was not going to be pretty or pleasant. I grabbed her hand and I told her to wait at the edge of the shadows for a minute.   
I moved out and saw Daniel waiting for me. He looked annoyed, really annoyed. “Where the hell were you?” I smiled a little biting my lip and making it bleed for a moment.   
“Well just promise you won’t kill anyone.” He sighed.   
“Fine Adrienne, I promise I won’t kill anyone.” I smiled again not nervous anymore.   
“Wait here.” I said and went back into the shadows. “Come on he promised and if it comes to that then all I have to do is kiss him.” She laughed. I grabbed her hand and walked out of the shadows with her. Daniel growled and I quickly moved in between them.   
“NO! I am not going to have you two fight. Daniel that means you. Stop it.” I said trying to stay calm he sighed and moved beside me. Raven back up a little.   
“Raven I presume?” He asked and I could tell he wasn’t very happy about this.   
“Of course you read the letter?”   
“Only the first one the other one she hid from me.” I smiled.  
“Still not giving it to you.” He raised an eyebrow.   
“Really?” I laughed.   
“You want it you have to come and get it.” He rolled his eyes.   
“Maybe later then.”   
“That’s what I thought.” Raven laughed.   
“God, Adrienne was right you two are cute yet you make me want to gag.” She rolled her eyes pretending to gag. I laughed harder. Daniel just rolled his eyes.   
“Real mature.” He said and I punched his arm again. He held it in pain.   
“Like you're actually mature.” He sighed he knew I was right.  
“Okay fine I agree with you. Just don’t break my arm.” He let go his eyes flickered with pain. I smiled innocently. I heard voices behind us before I could speak Raven cut in.  
“Let’s go I know them. Hurry.” Was all she said to convince us to run. We ran until we gave up. I couldn’t hear them anymore.   
“I think we lost them like 5 minutes ago.” I said and Raven shook her head.   
“We’ll never lose them. I thought I lost them 5 years ago and it turns out I didn’t because, they kept following me wherever I went. I could never lose them and neither will you Adrienne. They know where you are at all times just like they do me.” She finally caught her breath as I listened. My expression was blank. Then it happened again. They came back all at once and I had to hold my head trying to contain it.

Adrienne like your sister said. You can never lose those people. They are after you and if they can’t get to Raven first then you're screwed. Either way they’ll try to twist your mind around. They’ll try to make you like them. No matter what you do you must not give in to them if they catch you.


	10. Where are my parents?!

Chapter 10  
Where are my parents?

They stopped and I sighed leaning against a tree. This time they really weren’t trying to freak me out. Maybe at the beginning they were, but now they were trying to warn me of something. Yet I still didn’t know who ‘they’ were. No one told me anything about being hunted down. Daniel looked at me like I was insane again.   
“Will you stop looking at me like that. God!” I exclaimed and he put both hands up to show innocence. Raven and I both knew that he was definitely not innocent at all.  
“Stop it we both know you're not innocent in any way possible.” Raven said and sighed heavily. I heard them again. I looked down and started walking trapped in the middle between them. Daniel on my left and Raven on my right. I hated being in the middle for everything. The voices got closer.   
“They’re catching up.” I muttered and Daniel stopped. I looked at him. “What?”   
“That’s not the people who are after you.”  
“Then who is it?”   
“My pack.” He rolled his eyes and turned around. “Raven go into the shadows for a moment. Adrienne you stay with me.” I nodded watching Raven sneak into the shadows at the very edge watching with caution. Her eyes had turned yellow. Three men came up watching Daniel and he pushed me behind him.   
“Daniel!” One exclaimed stepping forward towards us. “What are you doing out here?” He asked and Daniel didn’t say anything until another one stepped forward with a small blade in his hand.   
“Don’t even think about it!” Daniel exclaimed loudly. I cringed I had never heard him yell that loud before.   
“Daniel don’t make us.”   
“Make you what? You can’t kill a pack leader and you clearly know that so step away.” They didn’t move.   
“Daniel she’s a threat!” Another one stepped forward speaking. He had all black hair that seemed all over the place. The one that had first spoken had blond hair and the second one had brown hair. Something seemed familiar about all of them except for the blond one.   
“She’s not a threat believe me. It was already in her family bloodline. I’m sure you remember Crystal and Draven?” They finally backed up eyes wide.   
“You don’t mean?”  
“I do mean it.”  
“But they were the enemy after they left.” The black haired one said strongly.  
“They were the enemy now they are not the enemy we have a new enemy. I’m sure none of you have forgotten last time that enemy came.” They shook their heads and started to walk away. I was confused now. Raven came out she wasn’t confused but relieved.   
“Okay no one tells me anything anymore.” I said calmly still confused as hell. Raven sighed and looked at me.  
“Not yet.” She said and grabbed my arm pulling me forward. I yanked my arm out of her grasp.   
“I am very capable of walking on my own Raven.” I said almost in an angry tone. Daniel slipped his hand in mine lacing our fingers together again. Yet I didn’t feel what I used to feel at least not now anyway. The voices began again as I did my best to keep walking without almost passing out.

Adrienne trust your sister. I can tell you only a little otherwise she will be pissed at me. Your parents they are not far from where you are at now. They are not dead yet, I doubt that you will be able to find them. They are hidden somewhere in the shadows. They can’t get out this is the doing of Death. He left you the note. His real name is not Death but it is what he uses to scare people. He took the photo of your parents. They are safe just believe that. Maybe once you find them then you can be safe. Though that is not possible. They will not stop hunting you down. They don’t want Raven they mostly want you. They know you and they know what you can do though you don’t even know what you can do just yet. Daniel and Raven can show you, but it will be hard to learn and hopefully you can learn as much as you can before they come. They know exactly where you are at now and they won’t stop killing or hurting people until they can get to you. Learn quickly Adrienne you have a long and confusing road ahead of you. If you can learn like I know you can then you might do just fine. Just remember he won’t stop until he has what he wants. And he always gets what he wants.


	11. Learning my skills

Chapter 11  
Learning my skills

I blinked a couple of times. Trying to think where I was. Daniel was standing above me shaking my arm. Raven’s back faced me. She was clearly annoyed. Daniel helped me up. “You okay?”   
“Yeah I’m fine.” I was calmer now thanks to the voices. Though he said Raven would be mad at him. “Raven tell me. I already know about half of it. It will be a lot easier on all of us if you just tell me the rest of what’s going on.” I said quietly hoping no one else heard me but, the three of us. She sighed heavily.  
“Dammit the asshole wasn’t supposed to tell you that shit.” She was angry as she faced me.   
“Clearly I knew that.” I said and looking at her not as confused as I used to be anymore.   
“Fine. He ended at the part where he said that ‘Death’ or that’s the name he uses anyway. Would stop at nothing to get to you. Am I correct?” I nodded and she continued. “So there may be a little mishap. So when he took me. Well I might’ve told him what I knew about you.”  
“Why the fuck would he do that!” I exclaimed shocked.  
“In my defense he did kind of make me. He said that if I didn’t tell him what I knew about you then he would go get you himself or he would kill mom and dad both leaving you alone and defenseless. It was mom, dads, and my job to make sure you didn’t remember anything of what happened to you until you were old enough to understand it. Now that you are you do remember all of it. The wolf fight, the wolf attack, and the wolf breaking your wrist making you almost fall to your death into a lake.”  
“Basically.” I said rolling my eyes. God all of that happened yet I didn’t remember any of it ‘till now. Well aren’t I special. She sighed.  
“All of it had to do with wolves. With the wolf attack you weren’t afraid of the wolf. You tried to be friends with it. It worked until another one came along attacking her.” I nodded. “In the wolf attack. You were calm even though he literally tried to take your arm off.” I nodded again. That still didn’t make sense. “Then in the cliff one you remained calm even when he broke your arm and made you fall into water almost killing you. That still doesn’t make sense to me how you were calm all those times. Though you never got angry, scared, nervous, and sad. You were a very emotionless child. I never understood you, mostly you just weirded me out.” I laughed shaking my head. “And you still are never really afraid, nervous, mad or sad. Girl what is wrong with you.  
“Well then there was the incident with me. When that happened. You were still emotionless, but it felt like since you were gone that a part of me was missing the same with you.” I had felt that way though I never could explain it and I still couldn’t explain it. “They are not very friendly. They are not wolves though. He turned most of the wolves against you. He was trying to kill you from the start.” She muttered a word and I couldn’t hear it. Daniel cut in saying the word out loud finally.  
“Vampires,” he said shaking his head and looking down. “I hate those bastards.” He said calmly kicking his feet in the dirt.   
“I guess we have something in common then besides my sister.” She said crossing her arms. I quickly intervened.   
“Okay off that topic.” Daniel snickered quietly. “Daniel don’t make me punch your arm again.” He looked at me with a challenging smile.  
“Try me,” I could tell it was a warning, but frankly I didn’t care anymore. I moved trying to punch him in the arm. He grabbed my wrist smiling. He twisted me around making my hand go above my head and kissed me. When he let go I backed away.   
“Sneaky.” I said smiling. Raven gagged making me laugh.   
“Next time I won’t give a warning.” He said.  
“That’s fine with me because I won’t need one to know it’s coming.” He smiled again and kissed me lightly before Raven pushed us apart.   
“Off the love train people you're going to make me run away gagging literally.” I laughed. “Okay let’s go before they find us.” I nodded still smiling.   
Daniel grabbed my waist with his hand and pulled me closer to him as we followed Raven. Raven was glancing back every two minutes gagging. I kept laughing every time she did. “God, Raven I didn’t know you hated love that much speaking of you used to date.” She froze.  
“Dammit, I thought I erased that memory from you.” I smiled evilly.   
“Sorry still remembered.”  
“Shut up Adrienne.” She continued walking as I giggled. “Dad didn’t know what do with you when you were little.” She pointed out.   
“I remember that.” I rolled my eyes as she talked.  
“He tried to send you to a boarding school remember?” I nodded.   
“When the attendant came I scared the shit out of her.” I laughed remembering how I scared her with a real snake.  
“Well you scared the shit out of me too. Fucking snakes.” She retorted.   
“So what they were just fake snakes.” Daniel said and we stopped staring at him in disbelief. I started laughing again as Raven went on.  
“Oh, Daniel they weren’t fake. They were fucking real. If I can recall they were a gardener snake, Boa, Mamba, Bull, Mole, King, Sharp Tailed and a Python.” She said remembering Daniel looked at me like I was crazy again.  
“How the hell did you get all of those?”   
“Easy I just looked in the forest. It took a while, but I found all of them, Or at least the ones that wouldn’t hurt me.” I shrugged.  
“Yeah well the Python fucking bit the attendant and almost killed her.”   
“Calm down the Python wasn’t that poisonous she was fine remember.” She rolled her eyes.   
“Yeah after a month in the hospital. She was pissed at you. She tried to file a lawsuit.”  
“You have to admit it was funny though.” I laughed. “She screamed so loud.” Raven started laughing. “Hold on.” I said and disappeared for a moment. I moved towards the bushes in the shadows. I picked up a Boa Constructor. I put him around my neck and on my arms. “Hi there,” I whispered as it began to feel comfortable and safe around me. I giggled.   
I walked out of the shadows and Raven screamed. I laughed. “What’s wrong Raven? You don’t like my friend?” Daniel started laughing and Raven’s face turned red. I let the snake wrap around my arms.   
“How do you do that?” Daniel asked suddenly looking at me with curiosity. I shrugged and thought for a minute.  
“Something I have always been able to do. I can sense an animal around me and when I go towards it, I am friendly to it. All the animals here besides the wolves basically know me personally. For some reason I guess all of them can…… trust me in a way.” He nodded as I took the snake off my arms and let him go on my neck again. “If we keep the snake then he can make a sound or signal that someone is either behind us or around us. I can’t sense people only animals.”   
“That’s one of the stupid things that ‘Death’ wants from her. I can’t do that. She can.” Raven pointed out. I nodded as she started walking again.   
Suddenly something came at me. It was another animal sense. I thought trying to see it. A snake. Poisonous. A foot in front of Raven. Ready to strike. My eyes widened as I ran up pulling Raven back. A Viper snake came out trying to strike Raven. She looked at me in disbelief. I stared at the snake making small sounds with my mouth as it backed away disappearing.   
“Adrienne how the hell did you do that?!” She exclaimed almost breathless.   
“The sense came so I tried to see and predict what animal was. I made out what it was. A snake. Poisonous. A foot in front of you. And it was ready to strike.” Daniel’s eyes widened along with Raven’s.   
“How did you get it to back down?” Daniel asked coming up beside me.   
“Easy I can speak a lot of different animal noises or languages. It’s easy really if you just think about it. Watch.” I made small noises again and the snake around my neck hissed and struck at nothing. “See I told him to do that.” Raven nodded still breathless.   
“Adrienne leads.”  
“Okay one I don’t know where the hell we are going and two I can warn you not predict exactly when it is happening or when it is directly in front of you. Also did you know that there are wolves behind us.” Daniel spun around and I turned around calmly. A white wolf, black and brown wolf, and an all black wolf stared at us. The white wolf ignored the black brown and the black wolf. She came up to me standing beside me like a guard.   
“Serena.” Daniel nodded and the wolf bowed its head then looked up at me. I smiled gently. Daniel looked at the other two. “Jeremiah, Zack. What are you two doing here with Serena?” They turned human, but Serena stayed wolf. I watched no longer surprised at this stuff.   
“Serena come back here.” The black one ordered. Serena turned human standing beside me. She wore a white tank and black jeans with combat boots. She had all black hair.   
“No.” She said sternly clearly standing her ground.  
“Serena now! You know this girl and she is not your friend.” I cut in.  
“Actually that’s where you're wrong. Before your friend interfered that night Serena was accepting me.” Daniel stared at me as I stood my ground in the conversation.   
“Adrienne you were a threat to her.” He said sternly.  
“I wasn’t. Just like I am not now. I was never a threat to you either or him or anyone or anything in this forest. I protected it I did not threaten it.” The snake hissed at the two men. I looked at the snake and made a small sound. It backed off reluctantly. “As you can clearly see that. Next time I won’t tell him to back off you.” His eyes widened and backed away.   
“Adrienne I almost killed you once and I can do it again.”  
“I would like to see you try.” I challenged smiling. A few more snakes came out from the shadows. A Python, King, and Vapor. They hissed at them and he backed away.  
“Jeremiah let’s go.” He motioned and they left. The snakes backed off and I smiled. I had won this one. Serena laughed a little.   
“I figured you would do that.” She said watching as the snakes disappeared. Daniel looked at me with concern.  
“How did you do that? You just challenged two wolves that are not much stronger than me.” I shrugged.  
“I knew them, but they didn’t know me like Serena does. She knew what I was going to do before I did it. But, they didn’t.” I said calmly.  
“Seriously you are a very, very strange and demented girl Adrienne.” Raven shook her head as she talked.   
“I know.” I said happily. She started walking again and I sensed the snakes following us in the shadows like I had told them to.


	12. Killings

Chapter 12  
Killings

We had slept in a small clearing I laid in a tree not being able to sleep. I sighed. I was wide awake for some reason. Something was wrong. I bit my lip jumping down quietly so that I wouldn’t wake anyone. The Boa was curled up next to Daniel. I looked in the shadows then quickly walked in trying to make as less noise as possible. I looked around confused on what I was feeling.   
Then I saw it. The snakes that I had ordered to follow us were now dead. They had two fang marks in each of them. I stared with a blank expression. God Dammit. The voices came back more warning this time.

Adrienne turn back. Warn your sister and friends. They’re just ahead of you. They killed the snakes. They have something that you couldn’t resist. Turn back. Turn back. Turn back NOW!

I didn’t bother listening this time. They had hurt animals. My animals. This was my forest and I was going to protect it even if I got killed. I snuck forward after touching each snake to give it a proper goodbye from this world. I heard voices ahead. Blood lay everywhere as I climbed a tree then jumped two over to get a better listen. I could see better here also.   
“Crystal where is she? She has to be here somewhere in the forest now where!?” This one was wearing all black with jet black hair. My mom was beside him a knife to her neck.   
“I’m not telling you anything.” She answered sternly. I looked over to my father he was growling lowly his body trembling. His face was red and he was angry. He looked at me his face going from angry to relieved yet frightened at the same time. They pushed them together going the opposite way of the group. He whispered into my mother’s ear as she looked up at me. Her face grew frightened. The four men came back and I watched. I quickly moved out of view and down on the ground in the shadows. I still didn’t know the whole wolf thing yet. But I was figuring that out very slowly. Too slowly. I thought quickly on how to do this. I smiled and my parents watched confused on my I was smiling.   
Quietly I whispered stuff under my breath. Snakes, Deer, Birds, Foxes, and Mountain Lions came out and I whispered something again as they moved towards the men. I loved my ability. They backed away from my parents slowly.   
“Leave them and just back away. I know who is doing it and she can’t do it for much longer.” He moved his hand and I pulled my blade stabbing someone behind me. I turned around to see a man die. I laughed.   
“You have to be kidding me right?” My parents smiled. “Really a man sneaking up on a girl that can clearly sense things. You have to be smarter than that I mean seriously. Nice Job, at failing.” I clapped slowly coming out. Another man tried to creep up on me. I put no effort into stabbing the blade into his neck and slowly cut his head off his body.   
“Uhhhhh….” One said making me smile.   
“No effort. At least try.” I said mockingly. I sensed wolves coming slowly. Jeremiah and Zack. I looked to my left seeing them stand their guard. “If you're going to hurt the animals here and try to kill my parents. At least do it when I am not here. Because you really pissed me off. These are my friends and my animals you mess with them. Well you just messed with the wrong fucking girl assholes.” Their eyes widened. I whispered something and the mountain lions moved quickly killing two of them. The others ran, but only one stayed.   
“Bravo Adrienne.” He clapped his hands.  
“Death.” He smiled.   
“I guess you got my letter.”   
“Yes I did and the next time you go through someone else's house at least don’t rip up someone’s clothes.” He laughed.  
“That wasn’t my intention Adrienne. I’m sorry. Oh wait I’m not.” I laughed at his sentence.  
“Real funny. So you just happen to come into the woods and one try to kill my animals and two you go after my family to get to me. I have to say real clever. I respect that.” He smiled.   
“Well then I guess you’ll do well with me.” He moved towards me and I stayed still. Not yet. I told myself. He moved so that he was inches from my face. Another man came up behind me. He tried stabbing my arm. I grabbed his wrist breaking his arm. He cried in pain.   
“Really?” I sighed. “Breaking someone’s arm is not the hardest thing to do.” I said calmly.   
“Well let's see what you can do then princess.”   
“Don’t call me that Dumbass.” I said as he backed away. Two came up from each side of me. I started with the left. I quickly bent down stabbing his shin. Though he didn’t fall but limped backwards. The right one growled lowly. I rolled my eyes and stabbed his arm with ease. They both came at me at the same time with knives out. “Dumbass’.” I said and bent down. The stabbed each other in the head and fell down dead.   
“At least try to not come at me at the same time. I’m a lot smarter than you think or that I make it look.” Death nodded. My face was covered in blood. I could see him clearly now.   
He wore all black with touches of red on his shirt and pants. He had slick brown hair that was combed neatly to the back. His eyes were red yet turned black when angered. His face was pale with a hint of pink. His fangs showed inside his mouth. When he smiled or got angry he would show them proudly though.   
“You're very easy for me to read. I wonder why that is?” I asked curious now.   
“Maybe I am just special.”


	13. Yellow Eyes

Chapter 13  
Yellow Eyes

I rolled my eyes again. I bit my lip and it bled leaking blood on to the ground. I quickly got rid of it and stopped. “Adrienne, Adrienne. You would do great with me. We could do amazing things together. We could take over the wolves and the vampires with ease maybe adding humanity. You have powers that I cannot even imagine having. You have strength and senses that no one has, but you.” He moved closer as I listened. “You can do things others can’t. You're a very rare thing to come across. If you let yourself go into the right hands well you could rule everything. But the wrong hands could affect you terribly. What do you say will you join me?” He asked though I already knew my answer. I thought for a moment. Yes. I would trick him.

“Yes.” I bowed my head and my parents gasped as did the animals and they backed away. He lead me to my parents.   
“Well then let’s bring them with.” I nodded grabbing their hands. While he walked I quietly cut the roped on my father’s hands. Once I was done I shushed him and did the same with my mother’s. I motioned for them to move away. They did and Death turned around looking at me.   
“On second thought. I refuse.” My eyes turned yellow as he came closer. His fangs out. He ran to my parents quickly. The animals surrounded him.  
“Well if they even try to kill me then your poor parents will be killed. Now make them back away and I guess I will see you soon. Very soon.” I hesitated, but whispered them back. I shook feeling something I had never felt before. He disappeared with them and most of the animals went away.   
I got on my knees closing my eyes trying to not spill tears. I had failed them. I had failed everyone. Death would pay and he would pay a great cost for what he has done to me and to my family. Jeremiah came over and sat beside me whimpering for a moment. I put my hand on him and he bowed his head accepting me. Zack was however pissed. He growled and disappeared.   
Jeremiah turned human and sat beside me. “You didn’t fail Adrienne. You tried and you will just get stronger. Trust me I know.” I nodded trying to understand. Though no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t. Everything I did now reflected on my parents and their lives. Jeremiah brought me to my feet. “Let’s go before they notice that you are gone.” I agreed and tried to wipe to blood off my face the best I could.   
“How the hell am I going to explain the blood on me?” I laughed and Jeremiah did also.  
“Tell them the truth if you can.” I looked around seeing that dawn was approaching. We walked quickly. Though when we got there it was already too late. They were all up looking for me.   
“Dammit.” I muttered and Jeremiah looked at me sighing.   
“Your eyes are still yellow.”   
“I don’t give a fuck.” I said and Daniel looked over hearing my voice.   
“God dammit Adrienne don’t you ever sneak off like that again.” I rolled my eyes. He looked at the blood on my clothes. I quickly put the blade in my boot. “What did you do?”  
“You killed animals?” Raven stepped up interrupting Josh.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?! No I didn’t kill animals. God I am not that horrible.” Jeremiah came in after me.  
“Instead she found dead animals that lead straight to Death. She was…. How do I say this correctly? Brilliant.” Daniel stared at me expecting an answer. “She killed four of his men. Two snuck up behind her and the other two came at her. He had her parents though. He outsmarted her. She agreed to go with him. But, she cut the ropes on their hands after she agreed. Then that’s when Death outsmarted her.”   
Daniel looked at me with disbelief. I shrugged. “I broke a guy’s arm.” Serena laughed.   
“Wait was Zack there?” She asked Jeremiah softly.   
“Yes and he was absolutely pissed when I accepted her. He disappeared after growling at Adrienne. So he’s mad at all of us now.” Daniel laughed.  
“That’s to be expected of him. He’s pissed at everyone.” I nodded.   
“They’re not far behind so we have to start going. I didn’t kill the guy with the broken arm. Just made him spaz out like majorly.” I smiled proud of myself for once.   
Raven came up beside me. “Adrienne your eyes are yellow.” She reminded me and I thought that they were normal again.   
“Sorry I thought they were normal again.” I muttered almost to myself. She sighed and walked beside me. I didn’t bother with the blood on my clothes, but tried to at least get the blood on my face gone. Raven helped me.  
“There most of it’s gone.” She whispered quietly. “I still can’t believe you stood up to Death. That’s something that I could never do.”   
“It was actually easy. He isn’t that scary.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Your eyes are back.” I smiled.   
“Finally,” she laughed a little and Serena came up from behind us. “Hey.” I simply said and looked down. I was still ashamed of myself for killing people. The worst part though it was actually fun. Daniel stopped at looked at me. I smiled. “What?” He shook his head.  
“You thought killing them was fun?” It wasn’t exactly a question, but I took it as one anyway.  
“Stop going through my thoughts. I don’t go through yours.”   
“Stop lying.” He said and let me catch up to him. When he wasn’t looking I punched him in the arm.   
“Thought you said you wouldn’t let me do it.” I laughed as he held his arm.  
“God dammit.” He muttered and grabbed my waist pulled me closer to him. “Don’t test me.”   
“What if I want to?” He smiled.  
“God what am I going to do with you.”   
“I know you're not going to get rid of me. You’d die without me.”   
“You and your thoughts.” I smiled as he pulled me in for a kiss once again. Serena and Raven gagged at the same time.


	14. Natural Enemies

Chapter 14  
Natural Enemies

“Awwww………. GAG!” Raven exclaimed her finger in her mouth pretending to gag.   
“I second that!” Serena retorted looking away. I sighed watching them with curiosity. I thought for a moment or two feeling dizzy. “Adrienne?” Serena looked at me with worry.  
“I-I’m fine….” I trailed wanting to tell them not to worry, but I knew that I would be telling a lie. “He’s here.” I said quietly trying to make sure if they heard me or not. Serena looked at Jeremiah concerned.   
“How do you know?” Raven stepped up breaking the silence that had fallen over us all.   
“I don’t know. I guess I just do.” I said softly, but not as quiet as I did the last time. I leaned against a tree catching my balance as the dizziness slowly went away. I bit my lip thinking for a moment. How could I sense him? Unless……. 

I realized what I was thinking. “Shit.” I muttered to myself. Pain shot through my side and I stumbled to the ground holding my side. I winced tears made their way down my face.   
“Adrienne!” I couldn’t tell who said it. Everything was blurry for a moment. I blinked and it all came back into view. The dead grassed ground. Some of the trees were bare. I sensed a suffering wolf and it hurt. Why did this hurt me?!  
Pain shot through my stomach. I shook trying to say something to Daniel. Finally I could say it. “M-Make it s-s-stop!” I pleaded. He looked into the shadows and I turned my head that way. “Zack.” I muttered and attempted to get up. I got up putting my head down trying to sense where he was. They hadn’t heard me mutter his name. The pain went away and I sensed him.   
Wounded. In the shadows. With Death. Parents. Human Form. Pain. Silent Screams.   
I didn’t hesitate. I ran into the shadows. Raven gasped and I heard them run behind me.


	15. Something to fight for!

Chapter 15  
Something to Fight For.

 

I stopped in the middle of a clearing. Nothing was there, but my parents tied up. I ran over and cut the ropes slowly. My mother kept shaking her head at me saying no. A tear ran down my face. “I’m not messing up again.” I said softly and cut both of them free. They got up rubbing their wrists.   
“Adrienne no, leave.” Mother whispered in a hoarse voice. I knew he was behind me. I struck quickly. He grabbed my arm twisting it backwards. I screamed. I heard Raven coming quickly. I fell to my knees closing my eyes. He let go of my arm and I held it with pain.   
“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.” He shook his head. “Such a shame.” I bowed my head reluctantly knowing that I shouldn’t. “I’m sorry Adrienne.” He stabbed my stomach and my eyes glowed yellow. He let go of the knife. I pulled it out. Blood covered it.   
“No I’m sorry.” I whispered stabbing his legs. He didn’t fall, but pulled out an axe. He brought it down and I rolled to the side. He growled as I moved to my feet.   
“You're more experienced than I thought.” He said loudly. I had both knives in my hands. He swung his axe again. I flipped backwards out of the way so I wouldn’t be hit. “Why do you have to make things so difficult.” He said softly. I didn’t say anything back or anything at all. I aimed quickly at his neck then moved my other blade to his stomach. He grabbed my arm with his free hand before I got to his stomach. I looked at him with no expression. He twisted my arm making me spin sideways. I landed on my feet wiping off my shoulders dramatically.   
“Come on why not just give up here. You have nothing to fight for.” He was right. I was fighting to stay alive this whole time. I shouldn’t care if I stayed alive or not. I need to fight for my friends, my animals, and my family.   
“I do.” I whispered and looked at my parents. I mouthed something to them. ‘I love you. Goodbye.’ I mouthed as he aimed at me. I moved out of the way and spin kicked his shins. He jumped and aimed at my side. I ducked and the axe was inches from my head. I growled my eyes turning yellow quickly.   
“What do you have to fight for Adrienne?!” His tone was angry yet curious. I didn’t answer. “That’s what I thought.” He aimed at my feet. I jumped slicing his legs.   
“What do I have to fight for? Everything.” I said slowly as a hand clasped over my mouth. Daniel, Raven, Serena, and Jeremiah were running up beside my parents. I didn’t struggle, but stabbed his side. He didn’t let go.  
“Fighting for the people you love.” He laughed. “Is the wrong way to go.” The man let go of my mouth grabbing my wrists.   
“Why because you never had any loved ones. Or, you used to then an accident happened where you couldn’t fight for them and they died.” He growled.   
“Don’t pry into my life GIRL!”   
“Then why did you pry into mine?” I was calm and Raven stared astonished.   
“Girl don’t test me you don’t know what I am capable of.” He showed his fangs and I did also.  
“And you don’t know what I’m capable of.” He shoved me against a tree.   
“Take her away.” He whispered and the man grabbed me violently. I didn’t fight back or flinch as he shoved me forward into the shadows. “She’ll be back soon Daniel don’t worry.” He smiled as I heard him. He came up beside me stabbing my side. I didn’t move. That pain had not bothered me. He blinked astonished. “How did that not hurt you?”   
“It just didn’t.” I replied softly not understanding it myself either. I heard the voice again.

Adrienne. You let him capture you. You did it for everyone they thank you for that. Raven wanted me to make sure that you were okay. I don’t know if you are okay though. You will have to do something to signal that. He will try to turn you evil and he will. When you do though you will go after Daniel and your family. Daniel will bring you out of that trance so you must still have hope for him and everyone. Thank you.


	16. What?!

Chapter 16  
What?!

I smiled once the voice stopped talking. Death looked at me like I was insane. “Why are you smiling all of a sudden?” He demanded stabbing my side.   
“No reason.” The wound healed quickly. I made sure to show no expression towards him. He wouldn’t suspect anything if I did. I walked reluctantly dying to go back to my friends and family. To protect them and to be with them instead of against them like I was to be now. I sighed heavily as we walked. I couldn’t hear Daniel’s thoughts anymore. Had he broken our tie? Then I heard a response almost jumping once it came. 

I didn’t break our tie Adrie. I am still here. Always. Forever. I am here.

A warmth went through my heart. Knowing that he was still with me, made me feel better. Finally we began to talk through thoughts. 

Me: I’m sorry for what I did.  
Daniel: Why would you be sorry? Adrie you did nothing wrong and you must know this. You saved us.  
Me: But I have to turn against you. I don’t want to hurt you any of you.  
Daniel: And I will stop you. I will not let it go that far. Trust me.  
Me: You know that I have always trusted you.   
Daniel: Where are you right now?

I looked around for a moment seeing a huge mansion. It was in front of us. My eyes widened. It was painted black with some boards hanging off. It had beautiful windows. Some were huge and others were small. Some lead out onto balconies. It was amazing.

Me: I don’t know. A huge mansion.  
Daniel: I think I know where that is.  
Me: Don’t come though. I don’t want you or anyone else to get hurt.   
Daniel: We won’t.  
Me: Yes you will. He has a million guards here and some wolves. Zack is here also.   
Daniel: I will question Jeremiah about Zack.   
Me: I have to go I will let you know when I find out something important.  
Daniel: I love you.  
Me: I love you.

Another knife went into my side. “I swear to fucking hell if you stab me with that knife again. I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!” I yelled.  
“So it does hurt?” He was smiling.  
“It doesn’t hurt, but it is getting really old really fast.” He sighed and put the blade away. “That’s what I thought.” I muttered almost to myself. He motioned the guard away and grabbed my arm violently. He lead me inside and upstairs to the attic. I was surprised he didn’t lead me to the basement. He grabbed my weapons from me after searching me uncomfortably.   
“Don’t pull anything Adrienne.” He said calmly and slammed the attic door shut locking it behind him. Great another locked room. God I love being locked in rooms so much. I rolled my eyes. I looked around. A black canopy bed lay by a huge closet. The closet was filled with black outfits or dresses. A small dresser with a mirror and chair sit right across from the bed. A large screen door leading out onto the balcony was on the side of the bed. The windows were open and blowing the black curtains back.   
I looked around touching things gently. The walls were painted a night time black. Everything was black. Except for the desk lamp. It glowed an ominous red. I touched it gently when a note slipped under my door. I went over and picked it up unfolding the paper. 

 

Dear Adrienne,  
There is some clothes and other things in the closet for you. Since you are to be my new offspring you must learn from me. This won’t take long. Only a few days to learn. You can still be a wolf. You must learn your abilities though. Once learned you work for me. Get on whatever you want to. Mostly an outfit that will do well with training. I will be just below the balcony in an hour. That is where we will start. You can either climb down, jump down, or have one of my men escort you.   
~Death


	17. Training

Chapter 17  
Training

I groaned and went to the closet after ripping the paper in half and throwing it away. I didn’t want to do this, but I guess that I had no choice anymore. I hated Death for what he did to me. Capture me then force me to train just so that I can try and kill my friends and family. Why did things have to be so difficult? It didn’t make sense.   
I went through the closet looking at the clothes. I had to admit they were lovely every single one of them. I finally found a black leather top with black jeans and combat boots. I quickly put it on with some gloves that I had found with it. I picked up a brush and comb through my hair gently. When I went and looked in the mirror my hair was now all black. It was a wavy black that went down to my waist. I didn’t even recognize myself anymore.   
My eyes were yellow and my skin was paler than before. What was I doing? I looked completely different now. Was this because of being with Death? I didn’t want to tell Daniel. His messages kept coming, but I chose to ignore them for now. I couldn’t get it out of my mind. I stood there for a while until a rock came flying through the balcony door. I ducked as it flew past me hitting the wall. I sighed. Really a rock.  
“Next time it will be a knife get the hell down here!” Death yelled from underneath the balcony. I groaned again and walked outside. It was a full moon and clouds covered the moon like fog. You could still see the moon though through the thick cloud like fog. I jumped over the railing landing in front of Death. He looked at me and nodded approvingly.   
“Tell me one thing.” He nodded as I spoke. “Why the hell is my hair black?!”   
“Your hair is now black because, you have been accepted over on my side. Your hair will always remain black from now on. Forever. However your eyes can still change color.” I sighed. I didn’t really wish to hear that. I had always loved my golden brown hair with wavy curls. Daniel had always admired the way it shone in the sunlight. Sometimes I just couldn’t bear the thought of Daniel and my family. It hurt too much even just to think about them.   
“Dodging.” He said while pacing. He looked up at me and I at him. “Learn to dodge even though you can dodge pretty well. You need to dodge faster than you did with me. It is a little difficult.” I nodded feeling excitement for once. I showed no expression, but I was jumping for joy inside me. Unexpectedly he threw a knife my way. I ducked as it hit the house.   
“Seriously!” I looked at him in disbelief.   
“When someone attacks it won’t be a warning. You have senses learn how to use them. You have flexibility, Agility and Grace. Learn how to use those things during a counter attack with an enemy.” I nodded.   
“How exactly do I do that?” I asked quickly without giving him time to go on.   
“We’ll practice. Come.” I followed him to the side of the house. It had a ladder, bars, balance beam, and a small rope tied across two balconies. It was like he had prepared for this. Which he probably had, but like he knew it was going to happen before it even happened. Too confusing. 

He led me over to the balance beam. “Learn how to know your balance while being aimed at.” He spoke with kindness which was odd. He had me get on the beam while he went in front of it by the shadows. I watched with curiosity as he took out a couple of blades. “If you can catch them then do so and throw them back.” I nodded my eyes turning yellow. He threw the first blade and I flipped doing an aerial on the balance beam catching the knife while I was in the air. I threw it back and he smiled. “Good.” He threw another one and I jumped letting it hit the side of the house. He nodded and threw two at a time. I did another aerial and caught the first one. The second one came at my head. I ducked and it hit the side of the house also. “So you clearly have learned your balance. Now learn how to act quickly.” I stared at him in confusion. I threw the knife at him and he caught it beckoning me forward. “I will fight you in a sword fight. You however must learn how to act quickly without getting hurt. I’ve seen you fight me. You have amazing skills now learn how to use them correctly.” I nodded and he picked up a sword tossing it over to me.   
I caught it and he came up behind me moving my hand in a correct position. It felt odd to have Death do this. I bit the inside of my lip and he smiled sensing my sudden nervousness. “Don’t be nervous Adrienne.” I rolled my eyes and he went in front of me again. “Ready?” I nodded breathing slowly. He aimed and I blocked with ease at first. He smiled and backed away aiming for my feet. I jumped quickly and aimed to stab his leg. He dodged and aimed for my head. I did a quick backflip and he nodded stopping. “Good. Now you already know how to use your animal skills.” I nodded listening. “Summon an animal. For exact summon a hawk first.” I bit my lip. I whispered something with a small whistle. A hawk cawed and flew in onto my shoulder. I whispered again and it flew away. He smiled at me. “A wolf.”   
“I don’t know. What if I accidently call Daniel, Raven, Serena, or Jeremiah?” He sighed knowing that I was right about this.   
“Fine then summon something else you choose. Maybe try more than one now.” I nodded and made a small noise with my mouth. Two Cobras came out of the shadows and up to me. I whispered again and they disappeared. “Good. Now let’s go try your wolf formation.”   
“Wait what?”   
“You're a wolf Adrienne. You have to learn how to turn sometime.” I swallowed hard, but nodded reluctantly. He smiled and grabbed my hand softly this time. He led me into the forest to a small clearing. He stood leaning on a tree and looked at me. “Try it.”   
“What do I do?” He sighed as I asked my question.   
“Think of a wolf form and color that you want. Think of the inner wolf inside of you. Think of the times you spent with wolves.” He stopped talking to me and I nodded breathing heavily. I thought. I could still hear Daniel’s thoughts, but I tried to ignore them. I couldn’t break the tie between us only he could. I closed my eyes and blocked out his thoughts for a moment. The first colors that came to me were an orange black, white, skin peach, light grey, dark grey, and black. I felt my body shift into a wolf form. I felt Death smile as I opened my eyes. I was on four legs and the color of the wolf that I had thought of.   
“Good. Adrienne that color and type of wolf is very rare. I never thought.” I turned back into a human and brushed myself off. “Come. I’ll let you get some rest. Tomorrow morning meet me outside below your balcony.” I nodded and he grabbed my hand gently as our fingers wove together almost as one. I looked down at our fingers and he smiled. He led me back into the mansion and up to the attic again. He closed the door softly and I went laying down in the bed. I listened as Daniel’s thoughts came back to me. 

Adrienne. Can you hear me???  
Me: Yeah I can hear you.   
Daniel: Good how are you holding up?  
Me: Good.   
Daniel: I could hear your thoughts you know.   
Me: I forgot  
Daniel: Were you really enjoying it?  
Me: It was kind of fun. Then again it was only training so calm down.  
Daniel: How am I supposed to calm down when you're having fun with a vampire?  
Me: Okay okay. I get it. You're worried. I am too. But I’ll be fine. He’s actually… a little sweet when you get to know him.  
Daniel: What is wrong with you?!   
Me: I don’t know okay! But seriously calm the hell down. It’s not a big deal.   
Daniel: It is a big deal! 

I didn’t answer. I knew that he was upset with me about this. I was kind of upset with him to think of it. I didn’t even want to say anything back to him. I couldn’t right now. I closed my eyes and fell asleep listening to the animals outside of my balcony door.


	18. Let's have some fun!

Chapter 18  
Let’s Have Some Fun!

I woke up to a sensing that Death was standing beside me or sitting on my bed. I sensed that he had a knife. I kept my eyes closed as I reached up and twisted his wrist. He gasped at me.  
“Stop trying to sneak up on a girl with senses.” I smiled and sat up. He smiled showing his fangs and kissed me lightly. He backed away and I blinked a few times surprised on what he had just done. “What was that?” I asked and looked down.  
“I don’t know.”  
“That answers a lot.” He laughed making me smile.  
“Come on it’s time for another training. Though if you don’t want to train today we don’t have to.” I nodded.  
“We can train.” He nodded.  
“I’ll be outside.” He walked to the balcony and jumped. I touched my lips where he had kissed me and smiled a little. I bit my lip and jumped out of bed throwing on some black clothes and jumped off the balcony. I landed in front of him and he smiled. “Ready to start training?” He asked and I nodded. I was still a little dazed from him suddenly kissing me. Did I love him? What was wrong with me? I knew that Daniel could hear my thoughts, but at the moment I didn’t care. He sighed and I looked down. Things were suddenly awkward between us. He took my hand and I blushed a little feeling his cold skin against my hand. He blushed a little and suddenly I knew that he cared. “We should uh…” He blinked. “I’m sorry I uh…” I was dazed and confused just as he was. “I just uh…” He leaned in a kissed me lightly. I closed my eyes feeling his lips against mine. I breathed heavily and looked at him. He was blushing a little. “I’m sorry Adrienne. I uh…” I bit the inside of my lip and smiled a little looking down. He smiled a little also.  
“You're fine.” I finally said breaking the silence. He blushed a little more.  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah.” He leaned in and kissed me again. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He was surprised, but didn’t stop. I didn’t either. I surprised even myself. The way his lips moved on mine. It was odd to be kissing someone besides Daniel. 

Daniel: ADRIENNE!!!!

I jumped and almost fell, but Death caught me. He looked at me confused. I sighed knowing that I shouldn’t be liking this kiss. 

Daniel: What are you doing!?  
Me: I I don’t know.  
Daniel: Well stop!  
I cut off my thoughts to him and breathed hard. Death looked at me. “Daniel?” I nodded. “He’s mad.” I nodded again. “Adrienne I’m, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have.”  
“Death. You're fine.” He looked at me with surprise. I sighed and looked down.  
“We should uh…” He blinked a few times again. “Get back to training.” I nodded again and he grabbed my hand leading me to the side of the house. Once again I saw the equipment and a sudden joy went through my body. He smiled and looked at me seeming to know that I was happy. “Okay calm down. Try doing some flips on the balance beam.” I nodded and he helped me on the beam. I stared forward and started with front handsprings. I made it to the end and then did some back handsprings. I finally ended with an aerial. He smiled. “Good. Now come.” He grabbed my hand and led me to some bars in the air hanging. “Pretend you are on a tree branch in the air. Try to get down safely by doing multiple routines or moves to try and trick your enemy.” I nodded and pulled myself up on the bar. I stood on top of it trying to breath slowly and calmly. He watched with a little worry in his eyes. I smiled and jumped my hands finding the bar. I flipped over and finally flipped off landing on the ground doing an aerial right away. He clapped clearly amazed. “Good.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Um… You do know what’s coming don’t you?” I nodded and looked down sadly.  
“You don’t have to you know.”  
“What?”  
“You don’t have to do this.” I stared at him with a pleading look. “You don’t have to do any of what you are doing. It’s an option all you have to do is change your mind.”  
“You don’t understand Adrienne. You’ve always had a happy life.” He turned his back on me. I sighed and grabbed his shoulder making him look at me.  
“If you call having all my memories erased, losing my only sister, my parents disappearing, getting attacked by wolves, being kidnapped, being forced into mating, then having major pain then yes my life is perfectly happy oh and don’t forget me being emotionless my whole life. I have never felt anger, pain, happiness, sadness, fear, or nervousness in my life until now and now I barely feel any of it anyway. Otherwise yeah my life is perfect.” He looked at me now surprised.  
“Adrienne… I… I didn’t know I’m sorry.”  
“I know that you didn’t know.” I turned my back on him starting to walk back into the mansion. I heard him sigh behind me. He grabbed my arm and turned me around pulling me against him. I stared surprised. He kissed me gently and I kissed him back. He wrapped my hands around his neck. We continued even when Daniel’s voice pounded in my head. I didn’t care. Our lips went together like they were sewn and as one now. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. I was blushing. I realized that now. He stopped and looked at me. We both didn’t say anything. “Why did you kiss me?” I asked suddenly regretting it as it I heard it come out of my mouth.  
“I don’t know. Adrienne you are the first person that I have somehow fell for. First question is why did you kiss back?” We both laughed making me smile.  
“Shut up.” He laughed harder. “It’s a habit.”  
“Well uh… you do realized that I still have to.” I cut him off.  
“I know. Just… just do it.” He sighed and grabbed my arm leading me inside. He led me back up to the attic and grabbed a small syringe off the dresser. I had just now noticed it. I swallowed hard and sat on the bed. I saw a small tear roll down his cheek.  
“Adrienne I…” I cut him off.  
“Just do it already!” He sat down next to me and I nodded. He hesitated, but carefully he slipped the needle into my body. I closed my eyes and winced. He watched me as he inserted the clear liquid into my body. He took it out and I put a hand to my head. My eyelids became heavier and heavier by the second. He caught my body as I blacked out. I felt him hold me tightly and cry.


	19. Changed!

Chapter 19  
Changed

I woke up in a bed. It was a canopy bed in an attic. I remembered about other people though it was a little tough to remember what exactly happened with them and how I felt about them. I heard the attic door open and footsteps trail over to the bed. I felt someone sit on the bed next to me. Death. I realized. I looked at him and he sighed heavily. He gave me a questioning look.   
“Adrienne do you remember me?” I nodded.   
“Death.” He nodded and looked down.   
“Do you remember how you feel about me?” I shook my head and he nodded again. I sat up and looked at him. I heard someone’s voices or thoughts in my head and they weren’t mine. 

Daniel: Adrienne? Adrienne? Can you hear me????????  
Me: Who are you?  
Daniel: Your mate.  
Me: Daniel?  
Daniel: Yeah it’s me.  
Me: Go away.  
That was all that I said. I disconnected my thoughts from his. I wanted him dead. I knew that now. I wanted many people dead. Death looked at me.   
“Come I must go over a few things with you before we go and meet your um… others.” Was all he could say. I followed him to the balcony and he jumped. I followed jumping also. He smiled and led me to the side of the house. I remembered training here with him. “Do you remember everything I taught you?” I nodded and he smiled a little. “Alright. Get in wolf form it’s time for your fight.”


	20. Come Back To Me Adrienne!

Chapter 20  
Come back to me Adrienne!

I nodded and got into wolf form after closing my eyes. He smiled and put a knife in his boot. He beckoned me to follow. I followed him into the forest. I didn’t know where we were going and I didn’t want to. If I was going to kill the people who I wanted dead than that was enough for me. He looked at me and stopped. “Stay in wolf form and hide in the shadows until I beckon you out. When I do you turn into human form after you come out got it?” I gave a slight nod and we came upon a big clearing. I saw people there and growled. He looked at me and I stopped staying in the shadows. “Actually turn into human form before you come out.” He whispered and I gave a slight nod. He went out into the clearing looking at the others.   
“Death where is she!?” A girl demanded. Raven. I remembered her name. She was supposed to be my sister. Raven stepped forward standing her ground.   
“Don’t worry. She’s here.” He hadn’t beckoned me yet so I stayed still. I closed my eyes and turned into human form watching my eyes still yellow. I listened.   
“Let her go!” Another demanded. Serena. I remembered. She stepped forward besides Raven. Daniel stood back clearly looking upset. He should be upset. I thought. He was going to die soon. I thought again smirking. Finally Death beckoned me forward. I stepped forward and walked up beside him. He smiled as I stared at them with no emotion whatsoever.   
“Adrienne. Come on you don’t want to be with him.” Jeremiah stepped forward and I pulled my blade ready to stab him. He backed away seeing my eyes flash with anger. Death looked down. He was upset. I could tell by the look on his face. “Adrienne come on.” Jeremiah stepped forward even closer this time. I stabbed his arm and he held it wincing finally backing off all the way.   
“Don’t touch me.” I finally said calmly. Daniel stared at me a pained look in his eyes. He stepped forward and I aimed for him. He put his hands up.   
“Adrienne calm down please. It’s me Daniel. Come back to me.” My eyes flashed and I smirked.   
“Fight me.”


	21. Hesitated Kill

Chapter 21  
Hesitated Kill

He gasped and sighed pulling out his blade. Death didn’t smile, but frowned backing away. I looked at him confused. The others backed away so that Daniel and I stood in the clearing alone. “Adrienne listen to me. I don’t want to hurt you.” I looked down my eyes flashing for a moment. I stumbled back catching my balance on a tree. I felt dizzy and finally I remembered those words. Those words he had said them to me before. What was going on? I couldn’t think properly anymore. I finally stepped forward learning my balance once more. I looked at him and frowned. “Adrienne please.” He stepped forward and I aimed for his legs. He jumped. “Adrienne.” He kept talking, but I ignored him. I didn’t believe him. Something told me to believe him, but another part told me to kill him. It was confusing me. I couldn’t do this. I thought that this was the way I had always been. Ready to kill. He aimed for my neck and I move out of the way cutting his leg open. He growled his eyes turning yellow like mine. I smiled mischievously. “Adrienne don’t make me do this.” He growled lowly and I stopped for a small moment wondering what he was talking about. Do what?   
“You're just trying to distract me stop it.” I muttered under my breath biting my lip. I saw Death’s face as he stepped forward. He made me turn around to face him. He took me by the shoulders.   
“Adrienne. Come back.” He whispered softly. What did he mean? I closed my eyes and opened them.   
“Let go of me.” I growled and Death kissed me softly. I heard the others gasp behind me. I kissed back my senses came back to me finally. Death backed away and Daniel grabbed my mouth with his hand. I struggled against his grasp. He stabbed my side and I winced in pain as it bled. I closed my eyes, blacking out completely in his grasp. 

 

I woke up my hands chained above my head with a gauze in my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw a cellar door. I struggled against the chains making small noises. Where the hell was I?! My wrists bled and I winced at the pain closing my eyes again. I heard footsteps come down a cement staircase. I looked up to see Daniel standing in front of me. I tried to back away from him, but he had grabbed my waist. A small tear ran down my face. I was frightened. He wiped my tear away and removed the gauze. I didn’t say anything, but stared at him. He leaned in and kissed me. I tried to back away. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He reached up and unlocked the chains. I dropped and he caught me still kissing me tightly. He pushed me against the wall and bruised my body. I winced at the pain and he stopped grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs. It was a small room with only one bed and it looked like it was broken. He laid me on the bed and pushed me against it. I winced as he kissed me again. He was bruising my sides and arms. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong for me.   
“Adrienne.” He whispered and I winced in pain as he pushed harder. A hot tear streamed down my pale face. He kissed down my neck and I tried to move my head away from him. He stopped and looked at me. I didn’t know what he was doing. I looked away and I saw his fangs. I tried to push him away, but he was still too strong for me. Another tear ran down my face. He stopped and put the gauze back in my mouth. I winced as he kissed down neck. He stopped and I saw his fangs grow longer. I winced tears streaming onto the sheets. He plunged them in and I tried to breath. He pulled away and I looked at him. Memories flashed back at me.


	22. Please Forgive me!

Chapter 22  
Please Forgive Me

I watched as they flashed before my eyes seeming to come back at me as in my dreams I reached for them. I woke up in the same bed. The gauze still in my mouth and my hands chained to the bed. My eyes adjusted to the light in the room. Daniel was nowhere to be seen. I struggled against the chains on my wrists. They were cutting my wrists making blood spill all over my face. I stopped struggling and breathed heavily. My hands were numb and I couldn’t speak. What had Daniel done? My side was cut and bleeding. My legs and arms had bite marks all over them. Had Daniel lost control again? I heard heavy breathing out in the hallway. That seemed to answer my question. I heard someone unlock the door. I didn’t pretend to be asleep. Instead I kept my eyes all the way open watching Daniel walk through the door. I had just realized that my throat had been cut. I heard Daniel sigh and I kept my eyes to the side with my head. It hurt my throat to move, but I didn’t care anymore. He sat on the bed moving it. I winced as the chains pulled at my wrists. Daniel carefully lifted the gauze out of my mouth and set it down. I still didn’t look at him. I didn’t know what was going on. Then I remembered. The awful things I had done to him and my family and my friends. I closed my eyes and looked down. I couldn’t stand to look at him. I was sorry that I had done all of those awful things. I didn’t know that I had done all of those things. Though Daniel might not be very happy with me speaking of I kissed Death. That was something I never should’ve done. Why did I kiss him back? I was being stupid. Why did everything have to be like this? It didn’t make sense and I knew that I never should’ve went into the woods that I never should’ve been so careless about everything. I was being reckless and stupid.   
“Adrienne you weren’t being stupid you just were dazed.” I looked at Daniel as he spoke. I had forgotten that he could go through my thoughts.   
“Stop going through my thoughts.” I smiled finally and he laughed. I had missed his laugh so much. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. I was in so much pain. I couldn’t stay in pain for much longer and I knew that sometime my heart would give out on me. Daniel looked at me shaking his head. “I’m sorry.” I said softly. He nodded and I could tell that he forgave me.


	23. Don't leave me!

Chapter 23  
Don’t Leave Me!

I watched Adrienne smile and it had been the first thing that had warmed my heart these past few days. I could hear her thoughts and I already didn’t like them. Did she really think that she was going to die?   
“Daniel.” She whispered and I grabbed her hand holding it tightly. “I love you.” She said and her head tilted to the side. Her eyes were still open. Her breathing stopped slowly and I could no longer hear the pound of her heart. I freaked and grabbed her shoulders shaking her.   
“Adrienne?! Adrienne! No don’t do this! Adrienne!” I screamed and all the others ran in. I had unchained her hands earlier and I cried softly. No. I killed her. Tears soaked her dead body. “Adrienne.” I cried her name over and over again.   
“Daniel?” Raven asked and I turned around to see Adrienne’s family.   
“She’s gone.” I cried as I spoke. I put my hands on my head and cried harder.   
“Daniel it’s not your fault. It was just her time to go.” Raven tried to comfort me, but I knew that it was all my fault. Serena and Jeremiah sat beside me. I cried nonstop and I just couldn’t forgive myself for what just happened. She was dead and I had killed her. 

 

I lifted from my body and looked around confused. They were all in the room and Daniel was crying and so was my family. I sat up and looked up jumping out of the bed. I screamed. My body. I wasn’t in my body. I kept screaming loudly. No one could hear me, but Serena. She turned around to face me and stared. I had my hands covering my mouth and I was staring at my body. Serena looked at my body then back at me. She just smiled a little and nodded her head. I shook my head. I disappeared beckoning for Serena to come. Serena quickly got up and ran outside. I stood outside waiting. I was freaking out.   
“I… I” I couldn’t get the words out and Serena sighed nodding.   
“Yeah Adrienne. You died.” I shook my head nonstop.   
“No. No. I can’t be dead. No. No. Not yet.” I cried and she stared. She touched my hand and I could feel her and she could feel me.   
“I have a gift. I can see and touch the dead just to let you know.” Serena smiled making me smile a little. “Adrienne it’s okay. We’ll figure something out. I know that it was not your time to go yet.” I nodded.   
“How am I still here?” I asked quietly and she sighed.   
“Since it wasn’t your time to go yet then you can’t move on. We have to figure out a way to get you back into your body. Don’t worry. We’ll figure this out together.” I nodded and she hugged me tightly. I saw Daniel come outside. He was staring at Serena.   
“Serena. Daniel is staring.” I laughed and she laughed. She looked at him and he stared unsure of what to do.   
“Serena you were just like hugging the air.” He whispered confused. Serena and I laughed at the same time. “Who else is out here? I hear someone else’s laugh.” A tear ran down my face and I walked over quietly. I moved my hand to his face and touched him lightly. Serena stared smiling. “Who’s hand is on my face?” He asked and I backed away disappearing. 

 

The End! Or is it?

 

Another book coming soon


End file.
